Se o mundo se resumisse a isso
by Mandiii-chan
Summary: Se o mundo se resumisse ao que os nossos ninjas gostassem, eles seriam felizes? TemaXShika TenXNeji SakuXSasu
1. Temari e Shikamaru

Se o mundo se resumisse a apenas isso...

Se o mundo se resumisse a apenas olhar nuvens, Shikamaru achava que seria feliz. Mas isso antes de conhecer _ela_.

Com _ela_, ele sempre estava acordado, apenas fingia estar dormindo ou sonolento pois amava como _ela_ ficava brava com facilidade.

"_Problemática_". Essa palavra, para ele, caracterizava as reações _dela_. Cada sorriso, irônico ou não; cada bronca; cada vez que _ela_ ficava com raiva; cada vez que ele jurava que _ela_ ia dizer uma coisa, mas dizia outra.

Com _ela_, ele gostava de trabalhar como guia, ninja , ou qual quer que fosse o serviço, sem nem sentir preguiça se isso mantivesse _ela_ por perto dele.

Se o mundo se resumisse a apenas olhar nuvens, Shikamaru tinha certeza que seria problemático. Pois não teria como viver sem _**ela**_.

Se o mundo se resumisse a apenas aparentar ser inabalável, Temari achava que seria feliz. Mas isso antes de conhecer _ele_.

Com _ele_, ela sempre se esforçava mais para não deixar aparecer seu lado frágil, sempre implicando com _ele_.

A palavra 'problemática', para ela _o_ significava, cada sorriso, cada bocejo, cada vitória no go contra seus amigos, cada vez que o pegava dormindo ou sonolento, cada vez _ele _que a guiava por Konoha, cada vez que ele a chamava de "_problemática_".

Com _ele,_ ela sorria verdadeiramente, vivia de verdade e principalmente provava que o seu mundo não era inabalável.

Se o mundo se resumisse a apenas aparentar ser inabalável, Temari tinha certeza que seria vazia por dentro. Pois não teria como viver sem dizer seus sentimentos a _**ele**_.


	2. Tenten e Neji

Se o mundo se resumisse a apenas chocolate, Tenten achava que seria feliz. Mas isso antes de provar o gosto dos lábios _dele_.

Perto dele, ela sentia as pernas ficarem bambas, as mãos suando, e com milhares de borboletas no estomago. Quando estava com ele, tudo o que ela queria é que o momento durasse para sempre. Queria que ele parasse de olhar para o "destino", e prestasse atenção no que ocorria a sua volta.

Com ele por perto, ela esquecia de tudo, esquecia o chocolate, esquecia o que estava conversando, esquecia de pensar, esquecia de piscar, esquecia de respirar.

"Destino". Essa palavra era a que mais saia de seus lábios com gosto de canela, de acordo com ela. Tenten só entenderia o por que disso daqui a alguns anos, quando ele a pedisse em casamento.

Se o mundo se resumisse a apenas chocolate Tenten tinha certeza que não seria feliz. Pois ela não agüentaria viver sem provar aqueles lábios de canela novamente.

Se o mundo se resumisse a tomar chá de canela, Neji achava que seria feliz pelo resto da vida. Mas isso antes de conhecer o gosto dos lábios dela.

Ele amava e ao mesmo tempo odiava treinar com ela. Ele amava sentir a pele macia dela tentando lhe acertar nos treinos de taijutsu, porém odiava como o cheiro dela o entorpecia, deixando-o louco para beija-la, porém (N/A:como todo o homem ¬¬*) seu orgulho não o deixava.

Mas no momento que ouviu as palavras dela após ela o derrubar em um treino ele percebeu que não era o que ele queria.

Ele queria que o mundo se resumisse a ela lhe beijar e dizer "Aishiteru" todos os dias, assim como naquele treino. E desse modo ele não seria apenas forte, mas feliz e amado.


	3. Sakura e Sasuke

Disclaimer: Naruto© pertence ao tio Kishimoto, por que se fosse meu, a Sakura e o Sasuke estariam mortos e a Hinata pegaria o Gaara U-U

Enfim, tenho algumas notas sobre esse capítulo:

que Madara pegou o Sasuke após ele ter derrotado o Itachi;

2.O Sasuke não tentou matar a Sakura;

irá perdoar Sasuke.

Aproveitem a leitura ^^

* * *

Se o mundo se resumisse a cuidar do hospital Sakura achava que seria feliz. Mas antes de finalmente conseguir provar dos lábios**_dele_**.

Ela detestava ser inútil, ainda mais quando falavam isso na cara dela, e piorava quando quem dizia era **_ele_**.

Quando **_ele_** não aceitou a companhia dela, ela se sentiu a pior pessoa da face da terra, mas ela superou, treinou com a maior ninja de konoha, e mesmo depois de tanto tempo, de tanto sofrer, ela continuou amando **_ele_**.

Aquela noite - que ela guarda em seu coração a sete chaves - estava sem sono e foi andar por Konoha, quando viu **_ele_**. Mal acreditou quando **_ele_** a beijou, depois pedindo desculpas. **_Ele_** finalmente havia voltado para ela.

Se o mundo se resumisse a cuidar do hospital Sakura poderia até se sentir bem mas não feliz. Pois ela sentiria a falta dos lábios **_dele_** todos os dias.

**XxXxX**

Se o mundo se resumisse a cumprir a sua vingança, Sasuke tinha certeza que seria feliz. Mas antes de sentir a falta **_dela_**.

Ele queria matar Itachi, para sentir que estava livre perante o seu extinto clã. Mas a cada derrota ele ia para a escuridão, pensando que esse era o único caminho. Ele abdicou da luz**_dela_**.

Talvez, foi a partir daí que ele percebeu como se sentia em relação as pessoas de Konoha. Ele percebeu que sentia a falta **_dela_**, e essa falta doía.

Seu irmão, não agüentando tanta escuridão, decidiu se entregar ao ódio dele. E Sasuke se arrependeu. E sentiu ainda mais falta**_dela_**. Tomou coragem e voltou.

Se o mundo se resumisse a cumprir a sua vingança, Sasuke não seria feliz, pois após cumpri-la seria vazio. Pois não teria **_ela_** ao seu lado quando acordasse.

* * *

_**N.A**_: E aqui se encerra a minha primeira fic de capítulos Ç_Ç

Prometo que algum dia irei fazer capítulos mais longos .

Particularmente eu não gosto de Sasuke e Sakura, mas minha _best_ pediu, então...

Sim, ela diz que ainda acredita em papai noel ¬¬

Espero que tenham gostado de verdade ^^

Achou clichê, encontrou erros de português, achou curto, odiou, amou ou quer dizer que leu, deixe review.

Para deixar review é só clicar no botão abaixo ^^


End file.
